


Control

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: Anduin is so stressed he didn't even notice Wrathion had been back at the Keep. Wrathion offers a way out.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Control

“I can’t. I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Your Majesty, what are you-”

The babble of urgent voices faded from his ears as he walked as quickly as he could, tunic swishing, gold clinking, out of the war-room, up the hallway, down another corridor, pulling out his hair-tie, rubbing his face, not remembering if he was breathing or not, until he was inside his private chambers. 

Anduin leaned against the inside of the door and _whimpered_ as he sighed. His head hurt. His _everything_ hurt. He felt his knees give way, sinking and sliding down to the floor, letting his head roll back and staring at the ceiling as he felt the floor bump up against the backs of his thighs. 

He closed his eyes and let out a curse word. 

“What are you doing down there?” 

Anduin yelped, scurrying up to his feet, glaring and flushed. “Wrathion! I thought you were with Magni!” 

“I got back two days ago.” The dragon was perched in his window-box, curled up with a thick tome in his lap. He looked unimpressed. “You haven’t noticed me this whole time?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy.” Anduin pushed his hair back out of his face, trying to tie it up again. The tie snapped entirely, and he hurled it across the room and yelled out of frustration, before feeling a pair of hands settle on his shoulders. 

Anduin looked up. Wrathion was still taller than him, even though the growth he’d experienced over the past few years had finally made up for how long he’d been short. “Let me guess. The pressures of leading half the world during a time of crisis.” 

“I don’t know how my father did it for so long.” Anduin scrubbed his face, shaking his head. “I suppose it had something to do with being a warrior. He always knew the next step, the next move.”

“You think yourself weaker, because you are a healer-king?” 

Anduin shot him a side-eyed glance. “I wouldn’t be king if it wasn’t for you.” 

“Anduin, old friend, one way or another, mortals die. You would have become king eventually, even if it took another twenty years.” 

“Dragons have no idea how to comfort mortals,” Anduin pushed Wrathion’s hands away, then plodded over to his bed and sat down on it. The dragon followed, cat-like, perching beside him, and Anduin didn’t push him away this time. The urge to trust Wrathion and the urge to throw him out were at-war, but he was too tired to fully deal with him right now. 

“If you’re tired of being in-charge, let me do it.” Wrathion soothed, sliding behind him and rubbing Anduin’s shoulders, the way he had when they were in Pandaria after a long day spent together. “I’m royal blood too, you know.” 

“Hmmf. Azeroth would be in chaos if I let you sit on my throne for even five minutes,” Anduin couldn’t help but grin. “You’d have us all turned upside-down.” His hands were stronger than before, kneading out tension, leaving him loose and limp. 

“Well, then, maybe not ruler of the Alliance, but yours.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Let me be in control…” Wrathion’s hands slid from his shoulders down to his biceps, gripping just a little. 

Anduin shivered, despite himself. The touch felt...surprisingly intimate. “And be a puppet-king, to let you rule through me? I think not, ‘old friend’.” He felt as Wrathion pressed against his back, chin sliding onto his shoulder, those warm hands sliding down to his own wrists. Anduin swallowed. He didn’t have the energy to fight back if Wrathion tried to pin him down and slit his throat like the trickster that he was. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to convince you.” Warm words, warm breath in his ear. Anduin tried to steady his inhale. There was a mixture of fear and heat in his belly, an unwanted emotion from how close the dragon was to him. He’d been annoyingly handsy in Pandaria, one time even groping the human prince. Anduin wasn’t stupid; he knew that lust was a reliable way to control a person, especially a young man, and tried to focus on something, anything else. But he was so drained and upset, and Wrathion was so nice and warm…

He was being kissed. Wrathion’s mouth was pressing slow, wet kisses up the side of his neck, and Anduin snorted. “I won’t be your consort, _dragon_ , no matter how much you try to manipulate me.” 

“You wound me, Anduin,” Wrathion laughed, not sounding wounded at all, “how can you think that? I’m merely helping out a friend in his time of need.” 

“I don’t need _this_ kind of help,” Anduin protested, trying to squirm away as Wrathion resumed kissing his neck, up to his jaw. He squealed as he felt a hot tongue dart inside his ear, then bit back a moan as the dragon nibbled on it. “Nnnh- ah, come on, don’t do that...you shouldn’t…” 

“Why not?” hot breath, so hot, slick tongue tracing the shell of his ear, and Anduin’s steady breathing couldn’t stop the hardening in his trousers. Everything annoying about the dragon while sober seemed so much more erotic now that he was tired and malliable. “It’s just to help you find some relief…” 

“You offering to be a whore for me?” Anduin managed, wondering if he could use the dragon’s pride against him. “To let me use your body for that, really, _you_ would allow such a thing?” He felt Wrathion’s nails dig into his wrists and for a moment he thought he’d gone too far and Wrathion was about to rip him apart. 

“Give not your kingdom, but your body to me.” Wrathion purred, one hand sliding to his chest and gripping him, the other pushing to Anduin’s hips, and Anduin let out a cry as he was squeezed through the layers of cloth over him. “Just for a little while. Answer to me. Bow to me. Let me control your beautiful form, let it be at my beck and call, not as a ruler, but as a man.” 

“If - if I say no?” He really, really, really didn’t want to say no. Light, he wanted this. He never thought Wrathion would have ever touched him like this, but it felt so good. He wasn’t ignorant of sex in general, but had no idea what Wrathion was up to here. “Will you stop?”

“Only if I think you mean it,” Wrathion replied, and lightened his grip for a moment. Anduin keened at the loss of pressure on his cock, and melted back into the dragon when Wrathion squeezed him again. “So...only say it if you truly mean it.” 

Anduin let out a breath. “And...if I don’t say no? What will happen then?”

Wrathion licked his jaw and pulled his head sideways into a kiss, and Anduin permitted it. He let the dragon lead, feeling that hot, wicked tongue slide into his mouth, teasing him. It was softer than he’d thought it would be. Wrathion’s mouth tasted like woodsmoke, and breathed into him like a roaring furnace. The heat was unbearable, and just when he thought he couldn’t take it one more second, the mouth was gone, chasing a different goal down his neck. 

Anduin could feel the dragon’s nails, claw-like, in his tunic and shirts. “If you rip that, I will make you stop,” he warned, and the claws retreated. Instead, Wrathion pulled away entirely, and they both wordlessly worked together to get Anduin’s shirt off. Surprisingly, Wrathion left the bed to go hang up the outer layers and push the inside shirts into a bin for the laundering, and it gave Anduin pause. Wrathion never ceased to surprise him. 

He came back for Anduin’s pants, and the young king found himself a little more shy about that, but Wrathion said nothing, hanging them up as well. Before he could return to the bed, Anduin called out, “You should take off yours too.” 

Wrathion didn’t have to be naked to do things to Anduin, and he seemed amused as he stripped himself bare, hanging up his own clothes on the wall before turning. Anduin’s eyes immediately went to the dragon’s cock out of curiosity, and lo and behold, there it was. It didn’t look _too_ inhuman, though it certainly didn’t look like his own. Considering Anduin had never seen another man’s erection before, it wasn’t all that intimidating. It bobbed as Wrathion walked back to the bed, and crawled over to him, straddling him and kissing him again. 

Anduin allowed himself to touch, to explore. He ran his hands up the dragon’s sides and back, stroking over his shoulder blades, where he imagined wings would be in his natural form. It didn’t seem to bother Wrathion at all, and when their lips parted, the dragon seemed just as pleased to have Anduin touching him. He began kissing down Anduin’s chest, and Anduin leaned back in the pillows of his bed, watching, finally allowing himself the pleasure of touching Wrathion’s curls. 

Light, his hair was as soft as it had looked when he’d first strode into the throne room. It was heavier than he’d thought, and he wove strands through his fingers idly as Wrathion reached his belly. He licked and kissed and nipped until Anduin was squirming and laughing - he’d forgotten he was so ticklish - and as Wrathion stayed there for a moment, Anduin forgot also that this was supposed to be some sort of sexual encounter. It just felt...so nice to have someone warm and soft on his legs, nose in his stomach, laughing with him together. 

Then a hot tongue swiped across the base of his dick and the laughter stopped. Anduin’s sigh of pleasure became a moan as Wrathion slid down further, that slick heat blazing a trail up his erection to the tip before placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss there. He jerked and seized a little as that mouth opened and began to envelop him. One of his legs kicked and Wrathion spread his knees as Anduin covered his mouth, watching his cock as it slowly vanished between the dragon’s lips. A crazed thought went through his mind that Wrathion had _fangs_ and could, quite possibly, have intended to bite it off, but he felt nothing inside but tongue and cheeks and throat, and Wrathion _swallowed_ and Anduin nearly fell off the bed. 

It was all so, so good, far better than the times he’d taken himself in his hand and jerked until he found release from the tension, and Anduin wondered deliriously if Wrathion had wanted this from when they’d first met, or if this was new. Was this just a manipulation tactic after all, to lure him under the dragon’s spell? Even if it was, though, it was hard to bring himself to care in the moment. Wrathion’s warm, slick mouth around him, and wet sucking noises reaching his ears made it hard to think about anything else at all. He kept his hands in Wrathion’s hair, clenching when the stimulation became too much. 

Wrathion’s tongue trailed its way up the underside of Anduin’s cock and toyed with his slit, and with a jolt, Anduin came, losing himself in pleasure and pumping his load down the dragon’s throat. He was glad for Wrathion’s hands on him, arms on his legs, keeping him steady as he tumbled over the edge, shaking and trembling. 

Anduin was still quivering as Wrathion slunk up his body, catlike, pressing down on top of him. Light, he could feel Wrathion’s erection pressing against his softening one, could hear the dragon growling in his ear. It should have been frightening to any human, to hear a dragon’s snarl. Instead, though, Anduin found it incredibly erotic, and wrapped his arms around Wrathion’s lower back, holding him close as the dragon ground their hips together. There were no words exchanged, and when Wrathion kissed him and came between their bodies, Anduin just felt limp, relaxed and floating. 

He remained that way as Wrathion cleaned them up with one of his shirts already destined for the laundry, before crawling back into the bed with him. 

“So...what was all that talk about bowing to you, earlier?” Anduin chuckled, breathlessly, amused. “I didn’t do much but lay still and let you touch me…” 

“Mmm, I got carried away. Perhaps...another time.” Wrathion wrapped an arm around Anduin’s chest and the young king raised his eyebrows. 

“I am not your consort, Wrathion. And you are not mine. Do not presume to have curried more favour with me-” 

He was cut off by another kiss, searing-hot, whimpering with renewed lust until Wrathion took it away, leaving Anduin gasping. Staring into those glowing-red eyes as he heard gravelly-low chuckling, like the rumble of a furnace, Anduin wondered just how much trouble he’d suddenly allowed himself to get into. 


End file.
